


Like the ocean

by newtmasmultifandom



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom, thiam - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Thiam, idonthonestlyknowhowtocomeupwithanyhashtags, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasmultifandom/pseuds/newtmasmultifandom
Summary: He must’ve seen wrong because Theo’s eyes are yellow for a reason. He didn’t feel guilty for doing all the bad things he’s done. Even tho, Liam had noticed some development in him. Didn’t mean he started feeling guilty. Last time he saw Theo's eyes glowing, was at the hospital and his eyes were yellow.





	1. Like the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> look at the end for more notes

Things had gotten out of hands. First Liam and Theo had been arguing about something stupid, and Liam had gotten bit angry again. And Theo pulled him away from the wall, so Nolan wouldn’t see them. He had asked what was wrong with him. He wanted to know what was bothering him so he could help him, like he had helped Theo. He had helped him think about all the terrible horrible stuff he had done in the past. Every single thing Liam had ever said to Theo had stinged so bad, he wanted to earn their trust and have them say nice things about him. Liam made Theo want to be a better person. So he wouldn’t be alone anymore. He would have people trust him, and believe in him. So he would feel like he belonged somewhere again. He hadn’t felt like that in years. Literally years. And during the thinking, and after the wild hunt, Theo kinda had kinda been thinking about Liam bit too much. Bit too much for his own good. Also everytime he closed his eyes, his sister took his/her heart back. And that kinda made him feel guilty about what he did. But if he were to admit that to anyone, he doesn’t think he would. Anyway, once Nolan had seen them tho, Liam went running towards him and pushed both off them to the ground. Liam knocking out for a minute. He then got really angry, and almost tore Nolan’s head off. Theo was there to pull Liam away from him tho. 

”What are you doing, Theo?” Liam asked, his eyes glowing. ”He deserves to die!” Liam said in a monster voice

”Listen to yourself Liam, this isn’t you. It’s this place, Anuk-Ite, whatever. It’s making you angry, you have to control yourself before you get both of us killed.” Theo said, holding Liam back, seeing Nolan look really scared. 

”Run.” Theo said to Nolan before he did as he was told, he ran really really fast. 

”They’re here!!!” He yelled. 

’Fuck’, Theo thought. It didn’t go as he hoped it would. 

”We can beat them, right?” Liam asked. ”I mean Gerard and the backup left because they couldn’t find us, and who would believe Nolan?” 

”How many are there? Did you see them?” Theo asked, glancing between Liam and behind the wall where they both could hear running steps coming from. 

”Not well, but at least 3. We can definitely take them.” Liam said, nodding his head. 

Liam jumped from behind the stone wall when he heard the men almost next to them. He roared at them before running towards them, they held guns up ready to fire but Liam kicked off one gun. Another one aiming at him, but Theo quickly shifted and ran towards them taking the man off his arms and ripping the gun off of him and throwing him towards someone else. They kicked, scratched, punched, jumped and roared. They were too busy fighting they didn’t really focus on each others, since few more men were coming to them. Some unconscious on the ground. But when Liam had a chance, he glanced at Theo before attacking the men again. And he could’ve sworn he saw his eyes being blue. But he must’ve seen wrong because Theo’s eyes are yellow for a reason. He didn’t feel guilty for doing all the bad things he’s done. Even tho, Liam had noticed some development in him. Didn’t mean he started feeling guilty. Last time he saw Theo at the hospital, his eyes glowing, his eyes were yellow. 

”You okay?” Theo asked Liam, as he heard him waking up and groaning in pain. 

”What happened?” Liam asked, confused a bit, holding his cheek. 

”They knocked you out, and I distracted them and took you and I got you in this car and drove the hell away from there,” Theo said, looking forward to the road. ”I’ll ask you again, hopefully with a better success. Are you okay?” 

”I’m fine..” Liam said quietly. 

They sat in the car, in complete silence for a minute or two. Liam thought about what he saw. Or what he thought he had seen. Theo’s eyes. He didn’t have a chance at really look at them, due to the men running towards them with assault rifles. But he could’ve sworn they were blue. 

”I have a question.” Liam tried to say. ”Well, not a question.No, well, yes, it’s a question.”

”Okay..” Theo said, bit confused now staring at the wheel. ”What is it?” 

”Um, well, I don’t know what I saw. Or even if I saw anything. I mean it could’ve been a light coming from somewhere, and I could’ve even been imagining things, but--” Liam was cut off by Theo

”Even tho I have supernatural powers, you need to speak more clearly for me to understand what you’re asking from me.” Theo said, small smirk on his face 

”Are your eyes blue?” Liam blurted out

They were both silent for a minute, only music and their heartbeats filling the silence. Liam could sense nervousness off of Theo. Then Theo asked:  
”What?” 

”I saw your eyes. When we were fighting the others off. I saw them. And they glowed blue. Light blue.” Liam explained

”Yeah, I guess..” Theo shrugged, not sure if Liam was judging him or not because of his eyes.

”Why?” Liam asked, and Theo turned to look at him. ”If you don't mind me asking, not that you owe me anything since I’ve been a jerk to you.” Liam shrugged. ”Rightfully so, but still a jerk.” 

Theo bit his lip, before deciding he could maybe, just maybe tell Liam. That maybe he trusted him enough, to tell him something this private about himself. 

”Ever since...Ever since you guys send me down there. I saw my sister. And since then, every time I close my eyes… She takes her heart back.” Theo said squeezed the steering wheel a little bit. Liam hearing his heart beats getting quicker

”Every time?” Liam repeats Theo’s words, and Theo nods at that. ”Wow, okay. So since then? Your eyes have been blue?”

”No, well, I mean. I don’t know since when. But since that, I’ve been feeling guilty about what I did to her. So.. I don’t know how the eyes color change happens.” Theo said, shrugging his shoulders a bit at Liam, before concentrating on the road again. 

They kept driving, in silence, neither of them saying another word. Liam felt like Theo didn’t wanna talk about it, and honestly, he didn’t even expect him to open up more than he already has. Because they’re not close. They’re not even friends. They… Well, they kinda had bonded, or ’bonded’ during fighting off The Wild Hunt.  
If you can even call it ’bonding’. But whatever happened, it made Liam trust Theo a bit more. Well obviously, because he risked his own life in order to save Liam’s. And he even came back, to Liam. To help him. He came back. Not for him. Liam knows that. He’s not dumb. But… He couldn’t help but hope a little that, maybe, just maybe Theo did. 

”That’s my house.” Liam said, as they arrived. 

Theo slowed down the car, and parked on the side of the driveway and they both got out of the car. Theo walking Liam to the door. Another thing that made Liam’s insides warm a little bit. For an unknown reason. A reason Liam couldn’t think of right now. They had other problems. The hunters. The hunters had killed Brett and Lori, and probably more. 

”You didn’t have to walk me to the door. It’s my house, I think I could’ve made it myself.” Liam said, looking up to Theo as he said this

”I know, I just.. Feel like we didn’t finish the conversation back in the car.” Theo said, and Liam looked down, shrugging. 

”It’s your business. Your eyes. I just.. I wanted to know what made you feel guilty about killing your sister, or Tracy, or Josh or anyone you’ve ever killed.” Liam said, looking back up at Theo

”Being down there, in hell. It made me start dreaming about her. And those dreams started haunting me, and they made me feel guilty about killing her.. But the other killings. There was another person who made me realize that I was a complete shit, and didn’t deserve to be saved. And because of them, I wanted to be that person.” Theo said

”Who?” 

”Really can’t think of anyone?” Theo asked Liam, looking into his eyes. Liam looked back for few seconds, before blushing a bit, biting onto his lower lip and looked away. 

”Nope.” He said, his head feeling heavy because of all the blushing. 

”Anyway, that person made me wanna be a better person. Even if it was a little bit better but better, so maybe, just maybe they could start seeing me as someone worth saving.” Theo said, looking at Liam. 

Liam looked back at him, ”They suit you, they’re pretty, they’re blue like the ocean.” Their eyes got little lost, both of their hearts beating fast. 

”Good night, Liam,” Theo said, before brushing his arm and he started walking to his car. 

Liam must’ve been going crazy. But did Theo mean him? And if he did, did he mean it in a romantic way? I mean, all the things Theo had just said. About that person making Theo wanting to be someone better. It did sound awfully romantic. 

”Theo, wait!” Liam rushed, and Theo turned around. ”Did you mean me?” 

Theo looked at Liam for a second or two, and Liam was almost 100% convinced he did. Theo started smiling a bit, and so did Liam. 

”See you later, Liam.” He said, before walking up to his car and driving away. Leaving Liam there... Confused, yet so smiley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wanted to help Liam with the nightmares he's been having for the last few days because he could see Liam's condition was getting worse and others didn't seem to notice. Was Theo literally the only one who cared about him and paid him attention most of the time? Even during pack meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But you'll never be alone  
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
> Baby, I'm right here  
> I'll hold you when things go wrong  
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn"
> 
> I was listening to Zayn's new song while writing this and it clicked. Theo will be there for Liam from dusk till down. He'll be right there.

It wasn’t like awkward awkward, but it was definitely intense. Last time they had seen each others, they had a moment. Theo basically said Liam is why he wants to be a better person. He didn’t actually say it was him. But he didn’t deny it either. So to say, havin Theo close to him, in a pack meeting, is rightfully so.  
”Liam,” Theo said as he took Liam’s arm and pulled him back when he was about to exist Scott’s house

”What?” Liam asked, bit annoyed. 

He was tired, he hadn’t really slept in days. He had been having nightmares. Of the hunters killing Brett and going after his other friends. Like Scott, Lydia, Mason, Corey, Malia. Even Theo. And he could see it. And he wanted to help him 

”You alright?” Theo asked 

”I’m fine!” Liam huffed, Theo raising his eyebrows in disbelief.  
”What? I said I’m fine.” 

”Then why are you getting all defensive?”

"I'm not getting defensive. I'm telling you I'm fine." Liam said, his eyes flashing gold

"Liam, you remember the chimera thing, right? The chemosignals, hearing the heartbeat and me personally being able to relate?" Theo said, smiling. Moving his hands as he spoke. 

Liam looked down, knowing Theo could sense off him that he's not fine, so he didn't know why he bothered arguing. He just didn't want to let Theo know of his weaknesses. In case one day he decided to turn on them, and use Liam's nightmares against him. 

"So? You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Theo asked, walking bit closer to Liam, hearing his heart beat few beats quicker than usual. 

He frowned his brows. Is he still afraid of him? Hadn't Theo proved himself to Liam in the hospital? And ever since then? He didn't want anything to happen to Liam. He was being the bait, and got caught and went to the Wild Hunt. He did everything he could, to get out and go help Liam and Liam still suspects him? 

"I.." Liam started, "I've been having nightmares. And haven't really been able to get a good night sleep in days." 

"I see. And you thought I wouldn't understand?" Theo chuckled, "Remember my nightmares about my sister coming back to take out my, or, her heart?" 

"I don't know." Liam shrugged

"Well, I do." 

"How did you make the nightmares stop?" Liam asked after a while, quietly. Not wanting to ask Theo for help, but everything he was doing and not doing right now was screaming he could trust Theo. That he would back him up in this. That he would help him. 

"I didn't." Theo said, and Liam's heart sunk at that. "But you will." 

"How? You didn't." Liam said laughing sarcastically

"Because I didn't have anyone who cared, you do." Theo said, looking deep into Liam's blue eyes. 

Blush started to creep onto Liam's small buffy cheeks. He squeezed his lips together, before he turned to look the other way. He was sure Theo could hear his heart beating little bit faster, after hearing him say he cared about Liam. 

Since when did Theo care about anyone? Since when did he care about Liam? 

"How about this; I come over to yours tonight, and if you wake up screaming, I'll be right there next to you, calming you down?" Theo asked, raising his brow. 

Liam thought for a minute before asking; "Why do you keep trying to save me?" 

Theo shrugged, "Because I care." 

Liam nodded. 

******  
"My mum is working on a night shift, and I've texted my dad saying my friend is staying over. He said okay." Liam said, as they walked from Theo's car to the front yard of Liam's house. 

"You have to text your parents in order to have a friend stay over?" Theo snickered

"Not all of us can get fake parents and threat them in order to get what we want." Liam said, all in one breath. 

Once he said that he realized how bad that was. Theo agreed to help Liam. Well no, Theo offered to help Liam, and what does Liam do? Hurt his 'feelings'. Okay and even those air quotes in his mind, are hurtful. 

"Sorry." Liam said 

"Forget about it, it's not about me tonight. We're here to work on your nightmares. And who knows, maybe you won't see them tonight." Theo said, before uncunsiously opening the door for Liam. Another thing that made Liam's heart skip a beat. 

********  
"So..." Liam started, "This is my room. It's messy since I haven't exactly had any time to clean it. Because we've been trying to run away from the hunters, and stuff." He opened the door to a really messy room. 

Theo frowned his brows. Not at all what he had expected, beside the mess of course. "Alright." 

"Are you hungry, or thirsty?" Liam asked, not sure what they should do, since it's only 8:30 pm. And he definitely didn't want to go to sleep yet. 

"I'm good. Thanks though." Theo said, nodding. 

"Okay. Do you wanna play a video game? I'll just clean the floor a bit and put few pillows and stuff so it's more comfortable because I and Mason always do that. Not that we can't sit on the bed, we can do that as well. I just, like it's a bit further from the telly. And if you have shittier eye sight than Mason, or me. It would be nicer to you to sit closer to the telly. And yeah. You think I'm crazy right? You're looking at me like you think I'm crazy. It's just I go crazy sometimes, and you've never been in my house, nor my room. And I don't want it to be awkward. And have awkward silence because that shit embarrassing." Liam said, taking deep breaths after that. 

"Video games, sitting on the floor is fine," Theo said, calmly. Liam bit his lip before entering the room.  
*******  
"Goodnight dad!" Liam yelled to his step-dad. He could hear his dad yelling it back from downstairs. Without his werewolf hearing, he wouldn't have. 

Theo looked at him, mentally smiling because Liam is in good terms with his family. And Theo has no family. It's sad, and Theo wished he did. But he only got himself to blame. He didn't wanna think about them too much, to be able to send chemosignals to Liam. He was here to help Liam, not the other way around. 

"So, I guess I should go undercovers," Liam said, nodding a bit. Theo nodded before he sat on the couch in Liam's room. 

Liam went to his dirty laundry basket, before throwing away his t-shirt he had now worn for 3 days straight. He stepped out of his jeans and put on some pajama pants and a new t-shirt he took from his drawer. He opened his bed and got under the covers. 

"You alright there?" Liam asked as he noticed Theo awkwardly sitting on the couch. Theo nodded. "I mean, even tho we're not close. Doesn't mean you have to sit on the couch all night, in your jeans and hoodie." 

"I'm good," Theo said

"At least come here," Liam said before opening the other side of the bed a bit. Pulling down the covers and tapping it a little bit. Signaling Theo to come lie down next to him. Theo walked to the bed and took away his hoodie and got under the covers as well. 

"How long does it take for you to fall asleep?" Theo asks, turning on his side to look at Liam. 

"I don't know. Depends on how tired I am." Liam shrugged. "From two minutes to twenty. Sometimes I don't sleep all night if I'm thinking about something too much."  
"Well don't think about anything then. Just count sheeps, or stars, or whatever people do to get themselves to fall asleep faster." Theo smiled

"Sheeps," Liam said. Their eyes getting lost for a minute. "Thanks for being here." 

"I'll be here from dusk till dawn," Theo said, and Liam smiles at that. 

It takes Liam exactly ten minutes to fall asleep, thinking about how close Theo is to him right now. Lying in his bed, with him. And about how good he smells. And how a few days earlier Theo had admitted that Liam made him want to be a better person. And how his eyes are blue now. How he's changed a lot since The Wild Hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the chapter 2! Feel like that was pretty shitty, idk, but I've been bit sick for the past 2 days so my brain and imagination doesn't work as well as it does when I'm alright. Anyway, this will most likely have part 3 as well. I'll probably take few things from 6x18. But as you can tell, neither of these chapters aren't really about the episodes. They just are like the AU scenes of Thiam. with some stuff from the episode. 
> 
> Anyway, tune in for the 3rd chapter some time inside this week. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler chapter about Theo and Liam. 
> 
> Liam defends Theo to Scott. Theo sleeps over again, and they cuddle. And Theo realizes how incredibly in love with Liam he actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is a filler, uh, is based on between episodes 6x17 and 6x18. Next chapter is based bit on 6x18, and will have progress between Liam and Theo. I honestly don't know when I'm going to make them kiss. Or even how to do that. Or what their first kiss would be like.

The next morning finally came, and Liam had no nightmares. He actually had a pretty good night sleep. Execpt the fact that he had a dream about Theo. But that wasn't worth mentioning. He opened his eyes as he woke up, and the first thing he saw was him. Theo was sleeping as well. He looked so peaceful. But he could smell something weird off of him. Like anxiety. Was Theo having a bad dream? 

"Theo." Liam whispered, nothing. "Theo." Liam tried again, this time louder, and he shook him. Theo's eyes opening, his blue eyes flashing for few seconds before he realized what was going on. 

"Hey." He said, turning on his side to look at Liam. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Actually I did. I think the fact that someone was here with me, helped me. The fact that you were here." Liam shrugged. And something flashed through Theo's eyes at that. "What about you tho?" 

Theo shrugged. 

"I could smell anxiety off of you. Did you have a bad dream? About your sister?" Liam asked, Theo slowly nodded

"It was only beginning. She was calling my name, and crawling towards me. And then you woke me up." Theo said

"You're welcome." Liam said before rubbing his eyes. "Thank God it's Saturday. I wouldn't go to school even if it was a weekday. Too tired." 

"From all the goodnight sleep?" Theo smirked and Liam laughed slightly at that

"No, because of all the bodies, and all the people we're responsible for," Liam said 

"You're not responsible for anyone, Liam." Theo reminded him

"I am of you," Liam said. "Mrs.Yukimura said whatever happened, was on me. That you're my responsibility before I brought you back. " 

"Oh." Theo's heart sunk. Liam only thought of him as a responsibility. Of course. Liam wasn't stupid. Theo was. 

"Nothing's happened tho. Like you haven't killed anyone, and you haven't done anything to lose my trust or something. So, it's progress." Liam said 

"And you didn't have nightmares, so that's progress too," Theo said right back at him

"Yeah." 

They smiled at each other.  
**********

So, if anyone asked. Theo had spend the next few days at Liam's house. Being there in case Liam suddenly got a nightmare. He didn't have during the first few days. But then he suddenly did. He woke up sweating and crying and Theo pulled him closer to him. Swaying the from side to side, telling Liam that it was only a bad dream. That what was happening right now, Theo hugging him, was true. Theo also asked Liam was he was dreaming about. Like what was the bad dream about. And Liam told it was the same one. The same one where the hunters kill Brett and Lori and start killing the others as well. They kill Mason. 

"Does all of your dreams include Brett and Lori?" Theo asked, wondering if Liam had feelings for either of them. 

Because he did seem utterly upset the fact that they were both murdered. And he did spend an awful lot of time hating Brett. Or at least that's what he had heard. So maybe he had liked Brett. 

"Yeah," Liam said.

"Do you ever dream about Hayden?" Theo asked. "That the hunters kill her? Even tho she left. They could kill her ya know. If they have the map to nemetons all around the world?"

"No." Liam shook his head, now starting to wonder that, actually Theo's right. They're trying to protect the people in Beacon Hills, that they're forgetting about the people all around the world. 

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Theo said, pushing back Liam's hair off of his sweaty forehead. Looking into Theo's eyes, Liam was lost in confusion, like an illusion. "I know I did horrible stuff. Like had her killed because of dread doctors, I could've stopped them. Maybe. And then brought her back, and made her be part of my pack." Theo snorted. "Look how that turned out. My life's been a compilation of bad decisions. And right now, I'm regretting every single one of them." 

"You shouldn't. Like sure feeling guilty made your eyes blue, and that's progress. And it's good to feel guilty about something. Mean's you're not completely stupid. But you shouldn't like let your bad decision define your future. Like they're in the past, and they're indeed bad decision, make good ones in the future. That's the only way to get around them." Liam said, not looking away from Theo. 

"You're not as stupid as I thought you'd be," Theo said, clearly joking. Like not thinking Liam's stupid at all, but not knowing what else to say to what Liam just said. 

"Thanks for being here when I had the bad dream, and thanks for distracting me from it." Liam said, fidgeting with his fingers, still cuddling onto Theo. 

"Thanks for listening to me rambling about my sorry ass life," Theo said

"You're gonna be okay, Theo," Liam said

"Why do you like me so much?" Theo said

"What do you mean?" 

"Like Malia hates me, Corey hates me, Mason doesn't hate me but doesn't like me. Scott doesn't trust me but is smart enough not to hate anyone. And if Stiles were here, he'd convince them all to put me back to the ground, even if the sword was broken." Theo said 

"You saved my life multiple times. And I saw your eyes turning blue. And I've seen you have nightmares. And I can smell the anxiety radiating off of you, like right now. And you haven't killed anyone since I brought you back." Liam shrugged. "What I mean... is, that, I kinda trust you." 

"You do?"

"Don't make regret it." Liam smirked. Theo smirked back

"I wont." 

***********  
"Why do you smell like Theo these days?" Scott asks as he picked Liam up from his house. 

"Uh, what do you mean?" 

"I mean, you reak of Theo. More than usual. Like you've been all over him, or the other way around. Did he hurt you?" Scott asks

"No, he didn't hurt me," Liam said. "He's been over my house for the past few days, preventing me from seeing nightmares about Gerard killing Brett and Lori. And it worked, until last night." 

"You've had nightmares? Why didn't you tell me, Liam? You're my beta, I would've helped you." Scott said, starting the car

"Theo's been having nightmares about her sister coming to take back her heart, for months now." Liam said 

"And you think I've never had nightmares about the supernatural?" Scott tried to reason with him. "Like I know you trust Theo more than the rest of us, because you've spend more time with him than any of us. But.. I just want you to be careful, Liam." 

"I will be. And anyway, he wouldn't hurt me. I told him I trust him, and he's been kind to me. Saving my life multiple times. I don't see a reason to save me, before killing me. And..." Liam stopped, he didn't think Theo would want him telling Scott about his blue eyes

"What?" Scott asked. "Did something happen?"

"Not really.." Liam mumbled

"Tell me." Scott said, glancing at Liam. 

"His eyes are blue." Liam whispered, looking down at his hands. "His eyes are blue, and he's really feeling guilty about what he's done. He even said his life is a compilation of bad decisions, and now he's having nightmares about his sister. He obviously regrets killing her. He's not a bad person, Scott. He only made bad decisions for a long time. And a series of events made him feel guilty, and now he just wants a second chance." 

"And you think we should grant him that?" Scott asks, Liam nods at that. "Bring him over to our next pack meeting and I'll talk to him. If you think he's worth trusting, for real, maybe I should give him a chance. I mean, you are my beta. And I'd trust you with my life."

"Thanks, but I don't think he would, I mean... I told him I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. Like his eyes. He doesn't want anyone to know, because he thinks you're not going to believe him, and you're only going to put him back down there." Liam stutters "If he finds out I told you, maybe he's not going to trust me anymore." 

"Do you think he's going to do something bad if that happens?" Scott asks, bit concerned now

"No. I just, I want him to have someone he can trust." Liam said. "He can trust me. And I know I can trust you. Don't tell him I told you." 

"You can trust me, Liam." Scott said. 

Liam's quick heart beat during their conversation made Scott like 100% sure Liam had grown to actually care about the Omega. 

****************

'Do you want me to come over tonight as well?' A text from Theo said, Liam frowned his brows at that. He texted back, saying yes. It would be weird sleeping without Theo. And he thought that maybe Theo liked being there as well. That maybe he didn't have anywhere to spend the nights, and with Liam, he actually good sleep in an actual bed. 

**************  
"Did you think I wouldn't want you here?" Liam asked, as he opened the door for Theo and closed it behind him. 

"I don't know." Theo said, "I guess you would've gone to Scott by now?" 

"He did ask me about why I smelled of you, and I told him you've been here helping me out with my nightmares." Liam shrugged. "I told him I could trust you, and he didn't ask me to ask you to not come here. He trusts me." 

"You can trust me, Liam." Theo said, taking Liam's hand in his. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why would have I spent the last few months trying to save your ass if I wanted you dead?" 

"That's what I told Scott." Liam said, looking down at their hands. Intertwining them. Both of their hearts starting to beat a little bit faster. "Did you mean me?" 

"Did I mean you?" Theo asks, bit confused now. 

"When you said there was a person that made you want to be a better person. When I asked if you meant me, you didn't deny it. I just.. I guess it's been bothering me whether you meant me or not." Liam gulped 

"Do you want that person to be you?" Theo asks, looking into Liam's deep blue eyes. 

"Yeah." Liam whispers

"Well, it is you," Theo said, with his deep voice. 

"What did I do?" 

"You brought me back." Theo shrugged. "Then saved my life during the Wild Hunt. I guess I wanted to be a better person, so you wouldn't regret saving me." 

"I haven't." 

"Good." Theo said, touching Liam's chin. Liam blushing like crazy, before hearing a knock on his door. His father entering. Theo took the hand from Liam's chin quickly, Liam scratching the back of his neck. 

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come and tell you that dinner's ready. If you wanted to come and eat. You too, Theo." Liam's dad smirked at him like he was suspecting something was going on between them. When his dad left the room, they realized they were still holding hands. 

"Oh." Liam let out, before facepalming. "Now he probably thinks we're dating." 

"Because we held hands?"

"Well, you have been sleeping here literally every night during the past week, and now he walked in on us holding hands. Last time something like that happened was when Hayden was still here." Liam said, walking to the door and opening it. "You coming?" 

"Yeah." Theo said, bit dumbfucked about what just happened. Liam doesn't hold hands that often, but he did hold Theo's. 

*******  
"Good night, Theo." Liam said, connecting their eyes. Theo smiled

"Night, Liam." Theo said, before putting his hands on Liam's waist and pulling him closer. Liam let out a squeak. Theo pulled Liam to his chest and basically cuddled him right then and there. Liam didn't mind tho. Theo put his face to Liam's hair, and pushed back few strings. He loved the smell of Liam. Liam put his hands on Theo's chest before snuggling close to him, putting his face in his neck. He fell asleep faster than he thinks he ever has. With that familiar feeling in his stomach. 

Butterflies. 

Theo fell asleep fast as well, only two thoughts in his head. Liam. And how incredibly in love with him he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to take away the first chapter's notes so they wouldn't show up every damn time.


	4. You can't take pain away if you don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't take pain if you don't care"
> 
> Or the one where Mason tells Theo the reason why he couldn't take away Mason's pain is because he didn't care. And when later Liam's hurt, he tries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally, the moment Mason said it to Theo and Theo looked at him and then down, this idea struck me. like obviously Theo wants to care. and he cares like he cares bc he tried, but apparently not enough to succeed at it. And I mean Liam and Malia couldn't do it at first. Like?????? wtf ya mean mason?

"You can't take pain if you don't care," Mason said to Theo, who kept squeezing Mason's arm trying to take away his pain. 

"Well, I, I mean, I do. I do. I care. I'm here, aren't I? I came back. I stayed. I wanted to help. Even when you have blackmailed me that you'd put me back." Theo stuttered

"You came back and stayed to help Liam. There's a difference." Mason said, sassily

"What's that supposed to mean?" Theo asked, his eyes narrowing a bit. 

"It means you care about Liam. Not the rest of us." Mason said leaning his head back and groaning in pain. 

Theo's heart skipped a beat, and thanked God that Mason didn't have supernatural hearing. You're not lying, he said in his mind. 

********  
Theo was walking through the school halls, he needed to find the anuk-ite's other half and keep it away from the another. Before they could merge and become invincible. He almost gave up on searching, when he heard a roar. A familiar roar.  
Liam. 

He ran to the library, in case Liam was in trouble or dying on something. When he went to open the doors, he saw Quinn and Aaron merging by kissing and then fought to death and saw Aaron disappear between the shells and that's when he ran to Liam who he saw lying on the floor.  
He grabbed him, and as he saw he was unconscious, he decided to carry him. Again.  
He brought him out of the library, to the stairs and Liam was waking up. 

"Theo?" He asked, "What are you doing here? Ughh." He groaned in pain. His chest bleeding. 

"Are you okay? Why aren't you healing, Liam? Did they have wolfsbane? Did they inject you with something?" Theo asked and asked, scanning through his face and body. 

"Yes," Liam said first and Theo's face hardened. "I mean, no, I mean yes I'm fine but no they didn't have anything. And I don't know why I'm not healing. I think it's because it was the anuk-ite, and I'm still afraid, or something. Maybe it takes longer. And apparently, hurts more." Liam groans

"Let me try something," Theo said, putting his hand on Liam's chest, which was still bleeding and apparently hurting a lot. 

Theo concentrated on his breathing, and closed his eyes. Putting his other hand on top of the another. 'You can't take pain if you don't care.' Rang through his brain. But he's never cared about anyone like he cares about Liam. Like literally. He's never cared about anyone like he cares about Liam. He cares about Liam. Suddenly he felt a sting in his veins, and his eyes popped wide open and he let out a desperate voice which could be taken as relief mixed with pain. 

"I thought we couldn't take away pain unless we cared enough," Liam says, feeling the pain disappear, even if it was the smallest bit. 

"We can't," Theo says, silently. Hearing Liam's heart skip a beat at that. Liam locked their eyes, and Theo kept taking away the pain, not once looking away. "You're welcome." 

"Thanks." Liam said, biting onto his bottom lip as he got up. "We should. Uh, we should really go and let the others know what happened." 

"Yeah, they merged." The 18-year old boy said. "Whatever that means. And they turned into this really creepy big thing. It was quite scary." 

"You? Theo Raeken? THE Theo Raeken? Scared?" Liam asked, laughing a bit. Still not being able to relax fully, since the anuk-ite. 

"I thought it was cool to be scared of that thing and still be brave?" Theo defended himself to Liam, not that he really needed to because-

"It's cool if you're scared. I've seen you be scared before. And as much as you would pretend you're not, we all could hear your heartbeats. And I know you're brave enough not to let the fear take over." Liam said. "I mean you came here to help me, and you stayed and you tried taking away my pain. And you succeeded." 

"How does that have to do with anything?" Theo said, fidgeting his fingers. Not really being comfortable talking about his feelings. 

"It means you care. You're brave enough to care after all you've been through. And you're still here even though you could be hundreds of miles away from here." Liam says, nudging Theo's side a bit. 

"I figured while being hundreds of miles away from here I could easily die. Here I have at least one person trying to save me." Theo says, nudging Liam right back. 

"Keep on dreaming." Liam chuckled a bit, and Theo smiles at that. 

He loves him. And a teeny tiny part of him hopes that maybe Liam could feel the same way. If not now, maybe someday in the future. 

*************  
"You think you'll be good from here?" Theo asks as he dropped Liam off at his house after they filled Scott and the others in on with everything that happened at the library. 

"You don't wanna come in? I mean it's kinda a tradition now." Liam said, fighting off the smile

"You haven't had nightmares in over a week, and I haven't slept over in three days. Do you have a feeling you'll be having them tonight?" Theo asked

"What? My periods? Maybe." Liam nodded and Theo narrowed his eyes a bit at that and Liam smirked. "No, but I have a feeling I want you to sleep over tonight." 

Theo's heart did twenty thousand jumps at that, and Liam heard it. Theo knew Liam heard it. I mean, who says that?

"Who uses the word sleepover anymore?" Theo tries to ignore the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach and teases Liam

"You wanna come inside or what?" Liam asks, now frustrated as hell, and just wants to pass out next to Theo. Inside warm blankets, and wearing fuzzy socks. 

"Yes, Liam. I wanna come inside with you." Theo said, turning off the car

******  
They were cuddling under the blankets, clean and fed. They showered, unfortunately not at the same time, Theo thinks. Liam was now inside Theo's arms. Like the last time. Theo's arms holding Liam by the waist, and Liam snuggling his face in Theo's neck. He loved how Theo smelled. Like a lot. Even after a shower with no perfume, sweat, or dirt covering his sent. His chemosignals were active tonight tho. They were radiating happiness and his heart was also beating pretty fast. Liam didn't wanna get his hopes up tho. 

Because... After the fight in the hospital against the Wild Hunt. The moment when Liam started to see Theo in a different light. When Theo offered to be the bait. When Theo basically sacrificed himself for Liam. He could've stayed stuck in The Wild Hunt, but what mattered most to Theo at that moment was to keep Liam from being taken. He didn't know why Theo would do such thing, but he didn't care. It was kinda sexy. And ever since, he had kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly trusted Theo. And had learned to tolerate him. 

More than tolerate him though. He was here cuddling next to him. Wit a big smile on his face, loving the warmth radiating from the chimera. 

"Thank you," Liam breathed out. "For saving my life at the hospital, and for sticking around Beacon Hills, and for always coming to help me and calming me so I won't shift and let the wolf side of me to take control and go on a killing spree." 

"You're welcome, Liam." Theo said, pushing Liam's hair back. He loved doing that. And Liam loved when Theo did that.

Liam looked up at Theo and Theo looked down at Liam, connecting their eyes. 

"Thanks." Liam said again. "Thanks for being here. Right now." He leaned back in cuddling Theo, falling asleep listening to his quick heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH AND I KNOW 6X19 AND 6X20 ARE BASICALLY LIKE THE SAME DAY. LIKE 6X20 CONTINUES RIGHT AFTER 6X19, BUT IN THIS IT DOESN'T. IT'S THE NEXT DAY OR SOMETHING. WE'LL SEE IN NEXT EPISODE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason finds out Theo's not as bad as he used to be, AND THIAM KISS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick rewind to the hospital scene where everything has happened, like the Thiam elevator scene, it went exactly like in the show. Except for more sexual tension. And the fighting is over, so basically, this chapter starts with Theo taking of Gabe's pain. And Mason is surprised because Theo cares about someone else than Liam. At least enough to take away their pain. 
> 
> I know I took a long time before updating. But I was anxious because I wanted to make this good, and then I was sick for like 2 months and I've had writer's block since early 2016 so it's really hard to write, and even harder under pressure. Okay so let's get going, so I can finish this short story and get started on the next one, which most likely will be Newtmas because I can.

"It hurts..." Gabe cried out, black blood coming out of his mouth. "It hurts." 

 

Theo started walking slowly towards him, all eyes following him and wondering what he's about to do. If he was thinking he's had enough, and kill him. Or if he's going to punch him and have him be in more pain. Neither of those thoughts was correct. He kneeled in front of the boy and locked their eyes. 

Gabe's eyes were full of tears, and fear. 

 

Theo took his hand in his and bit his lip, he kinda felt bad for the boy. He was alone. Misunderstood. And dying. No one, NO ONE, deserves to die alone. Well,  _some_... In Theo's mind. 

He saw black veins starting to appear in his hand, and he started feeling his pain. Oh wow, he thought. This kid was really in some pain. He took most of the pain and stopped. 

"Does it hurt anyone?" Theo asked, looking at the boy. 

He shook his head, one tear falling. "No." 

"Good." 

And then he was gone.

Theo has to admit, he was touched. A kid died in front of him. Sure he's seen worse,  _done_ worse. But this was all because of anuk-ite, and the adults. Gabe was just a kid. 

He got up and turned around to saw everyone staring at him. Liam's eyes glistering with tears.  _Oh_. 

"So, he's dead?" Mason asked, breaking the ice. Theo nodded. "Damn." Indeed

"Let's get you kids out of here," Melissa said and took Nolan by the arm and started walking him out of there, Corey and Mason following. But not before giving Theo a look over their shoulders. 

"Why did you take his pain away?" Liam asks quietly, walking a bit towards Theo as he was coming towards him. 

Theo shrugged, scratching his head. "Felt like the right thing to do just then." 

"It was something. Like you don't just go and ease a killer's death. He murdered supernatural beings, who're just as human as we are. And he probably wasn't against killing Brett and Lori. And he shot at Scott's house when there were humans. Not just supernaturals." Liam stated

"Yeah, I know. But he was alone and scared and dying. And you've forgiven me worse things. Like killing your girlfriend, trying to turn her against you, getting inside your head and trying to get you kill Scott. Killing Scott. And the list just goes on. I mean, inside me right now is the beating heart of my dead sister." Theo said, frowning his brows.

"I mean, yeah you were pretty evil. But you've saved my ass many times, and you've proven me two times now that you care. Even if it's not for everyone. It's about me, and now a murderer." Liam shrugged, smiling.

Theo smiled back. "I don't really care about Gabe, I just cared enough not to let him die alone in pain." 

"Well, then just about me, but.." 

"You I care about." The chimera stated while tilting his head and looking into Liam's eyes.

Liam gulped and he felt his heart skip a beat or two. Theo closed at him, releasing a breath. 

"Only you." 

He let out, before grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him closer. He put his hands on his waist, squeezing a bit, telling Liam he's fine. He leaned closer slowly, giving Liam time to back off if he wanted to, but guess not. So he closed the gap between their faces and kissed the little wolf. Liam responded with a cry or a howl, Theo wasn't sure, before kissing the chimera back. Liam closed his arms behind Theo and kissed more fiercely. Theo tasted like mint and smelled like pine. And then there were Theo's chemosignals, all of them combined, driving Liam crazy. 

Theo moved his hands to Liam's ass, giving a squeeze. Only to have Liam kiss him more hungrily. They kissed for a while, before pulling away and Theo rested his forehead against Liam's. 

"Okay, so that happened." Liam says, Theo humming in response. "What was that?"

"A kiss."

"Gee duh, chimera." Liam rolled his eyes, and Theo smirked playfully at his little wolf. 

"Want me to sleep over again?" 

"Yeah we haven't done that in ages. Since the nightmares stopped." Liam says, apparently moving past from the kiss. 

"Mine didn't." Theo says and intertwines their hands slowly. 

Liam looks down at their hands and smiles. "That's because you haven't been sleeping over at mine." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short, but I'm updating at least one more, or maybe two I don't know. And they will be longer than this one. I just wanted to update.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought I'd leave it be like this... But most likely I will do a part 2. No, I WILL DO A PART 2. As soon as possible. mAYBE TOMORROW or next week. Im going partying and shopping tomorrow. in the other order but anyway, as soon as i have time, i will update. It's maybe shorter or longer than this and will continue after this, and won't most likely have anything to do with the 6x17 episode if I update before that, if after, then most likely will write what happens in that episode with my own little thiam twist.


End file.
